comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-07-27 - You're Sooooo in Trouble. Not?
It is midafternoon and Jeremy is sleeping on one of the couches. This appears to be something that is occuring with great frequency. Couches are so comfortable and well, felines do like to snooze. A note book is on the floor at the foot of the couch, with a pen on top of it. Amelia has no intentions of being loud on her entry, being laden with various shopping bags in both arms and hanging from her fingertips. Still, rustling sacks can and are bound to make some sort of noise as the woman uses one heeled foot to close the door behind her. Initially, she doesn't see the sleeping feline. It's the twitching foot that catches her attention with a briefly lifting smile. Contented enough with the glance over one shoulder, she moves towards the nearest table to deposit her goods before addressing the locks. Jeremy does of course wake up upon hearing some one wandering into the room. He yawns loudly and peers, rubbing at one eye. "Oh good it.. er I mean.. Hey... " he half grins.. arching a brow at all the bags. "Need help?" "Just mind some of the bags. They're not all groceries," comes the explanation over one shoulder, turning to ensure that the locks are secure before gesturing at the table with one hand. "I'm not like Erik, who can simply levitate items on the virtue of abilities. And sometimes, it's perfectly fine to do things the 'old-fashioned' way." And as stated, some are travel bags, other... clothing stores and indeed, the food. "How many are staying here tonight? If some of the teens wanted to call out for pizza, let me know?" Pickup and delivery are such fun for her on occasion. Jeremy shrugs. "dunno, haven't been countin' who's come an' gone." he says quietly as he moves some of the bags into the kitchen and begins to sort them. Mmm food. When done with that task he ambles forth, leaning on the kitchen door frame. "Did Sasha tell ya we ran into that guy again? the Irishman?" Just as long as he stays away from the bags that are deliberately feminine shops - those are the first ones to disappear in a fine mist, however. It's one time that she's blatantly dropping hints as to exactly what she does with a brief nod in awareness. "I see and no, she hasn't. I had meant to talk with her about something else entirely different. However, we haven't meshed times - yet," she says, finally turning towards the teen with a slight mimic of his own gesture with a lean of one hip against the table. "What about him?" Jeremy has just helped finished put away some groceries.. and no he's got no desire to look into the girlie bags. "Ah.. he wanted to know if Magneto would be cool with him using photos of him in some kinda pro mutant photo art gallery.. said he's got some in the UK and I'm guessin' he's plannin' to do it over here too. " "Really? Do tell," Amelia inquires with more than a slight lilt of interest in her voice, leaning with one hip against the table she stands beside. "Did he by chance tell you where in the UK? Granted, I'm not entirely sure how Magnus would feel about knowing photo art exists," she states simply, rolling the thought nevertheless in her mind. "While I could authorize such things, I'd rather go.. see for myself first." The lock turns in the safehouse - and, guess who pushes herself through the door? It's Sasha. Someone gave the girl a key. She grins, wide. "Hey Stripes. Amelia." She's got a duffle bag tossed over her shoulder, that seems packed pretty tightly. Looks like she's moving in. Or, something. Jeremy ers and nods. "Oh um.. Hi..." he says, his ears folding low as he avoids direct eye contact with Sasha. "Um.. was tellin' her about that guy.. Iain? He gave us his card... " and he starts to fish around in his pockets for it. "Glad to see you moving in, Sasha." While Amelia still seems to be the same as a block of ice, there's hints of a defrost here and there. Primarily 'there' as she woman shifts her position against the table so that she can regard the recently arrived equally. "I can show you to a room, if you need to be shown around again." While that's to the girl, it's the young man whose attention is garnered. Not for what he says, but what's not. "Iain. Does he have a last name? Or.. that's on his card, I presume." "Thanks," Sasha says towards Amelia, grinning wide. "Nah. I remember. Thanks." And she hefts the bag down the hall, to the room that was previously only 'lent' before. Apparently she's claiming it. Or at least half of it. This is done by merely pitching her duffle in, and then closing the door again. She saunters back to the kitchen, giving Jeremy's arm a squeeze as she passes, "You talkin' 'bout Flipper? Flicker? Some odd name, in Irish. Interesting enough guy, though. Seemed to have the right attitude." Jeremy nods. "Yea him.." he says glancing at the girl for a few moments. "Ah here it is.." and he hands it over to Amelia. There is a name and phone number. "He said he didn't really have any o' it online.. but I did find some mention o' the exhibits.." "Attitude isn't always everything. I would have thought that Magnus impressed that upon you the previous evening," comes the words indicated for Sasha with a glance, slightly of challenge but nothing else for the time being. Waiting for the card to be handed over which she accepts with one hand, she scans the information before it disappears slowly. First one corner, then the other until mists envelop the card to teleport it somewhere else. "Whether or not he has our cause in mind or best interests remain to be seen. I'll see what I can find out in addition to this," she says, this time to Jeremy. Not at all daunted by Amelia's words, "But it is something," she agrees smoothly to Amelia, conceeding the woman's point at least marginally. She pulls out a package of ramen noodles, and starts to 'prep' it. "And his own ideas seemed to go well with ours, an' his interests, what I meant." She shrugs, "You said you had some questions, for me?" Jeremy watches the mist with great curiosity. His whiskers fan and his ears stand straight up, focused in on Amelia. "He said he was also on Interpol's watch list.. " then his eyes focus in on the food. Mmm ramen. Amelia lifts one finger with the barest hints of a smile, not really amused as her eyes seem to lack such emotion as she replies, "Later. We'll go out for a jog and talk." Whatever the subject is, she's either being evasive or... considerate. "And, we'll see. He does seem to have made an impression on the two of you. Which, should count for something." Beat. "Did he say what he was on their list for?" Apparently Sasha doesn't have the answer to that. She gives Amelia a curious glance, but seems to at least catch the hint. She nods, and doesn't push it any further. Instead, she steps near Jeremy after she pulls the noodles out of the microwave. Starts stirring. The noodles are set in front of Jeremy, and she digs out another packet. Awwwwww. She's /sharing/ her foods with him! Or something. Jeremy looks away at something Amelia has said. His ears fold back and his tail lashes. "..um.. he's voiced his displeasure occasionally to some people an' groups over seas didn't really give specific names o' dates." his ears flick foward with a bit of surprise and then go sideways with suspicion. But it's food. In front of him.. "....thanks..." and he begins to slurp it up, just picking up the bowl. It's cute. The members are bonding. It's not voiced as Amelia lingers just at the doorway of the kitchen, long enough to observe but not really to interject herself too far. "I see," she states matter of fact, pulling ideas together as she steps away from the doorway with an additional nod. "I'll relay the information. I'll be around, if you need anything." She too has quarters here, at the very least. If there is any 'cuteness', Sasha completely misses it. Amelia does have her interested, though, in what the teleporter wants to talk to her so privately about. She watches the red-head curiously, then grins. "Don't be a stranger," she advises, cheerfully. Jeremy 's ears fold back. Ack. She's leaveing? Leaving him alone with Sasha? Oh dear.. ack ack and ack. "Ah well.. um... " he can't think of any excuses to keep her around. Oh noes! Long distance to Erik Lensherr: Amelia Voght laughs, "Tack babysitter onto Amelia's duties, I see. Jeremy doesn't like to be left alone with Sasha, it seems." Figurative cuteness. "I'm normally in residence here except in times that I'm not," she replies to Sasha, beginning to turn towards the stairs and only delayed by something. Or someone as Amelia pauses mid-turn to face the two young adults, settling green eyes on Jeremy. "Hm?" "That's funny," says Sasha, amused. "I'm usually a bitch, except the times that I'm not," she returns with humor. She pulls out her own ramen noodles now, and begins to dig in. Oh. She has a /very/ good idea of what Jeremy wants. But, she's not going to clue anyone in. Jeremy blinks and then just stares at Sasha, shaking her head. Oy. "Ah. Oh, we shouldn't tell any one we know Magneto right.. even if we suspect they are a mutant.." he says, finally thinking of something. "Unless you want to be a bigger target and place all of us in danger." Speaking of bitchiness, Amelia does turn around but she'd probably give that block of ice a firm run for its money in terms of its chill. "I thought that would have been common sense to NOT release that tidbit of information. When it comes to mutants, some may be enlightened to the reality of things. Others, you'll find are still idealistic in the face of what they blatantly see in front of them." Giving a quiet nod to Amelia, "'Course,", she agrees, unruffled. But, the smile is gone from her features, and it seems she did get the point, as well as how it was communicated. "No problem." And, she smirks some thereafter, taking another bite of her noodles. Jeremy shakes his head. "I didn't figure... " cause he wasn't the one who said the big M word to the Irishman! "makin' problems isn't what any o' us want.." he confirms, his whiskers slightly drooping. "Are you going to go try to find the galleries his art is at? " he sounds envious of the idea. Placing one hand delicately against the door frame leading into the kitchen, Amelia seems to be staying. For now. She's not so much as leaning as lingering, with a faint press of her lips together into a thin line. "I intend to. Magnus may also want to join me." Beat. "You're not going to tell him, are you? That is, IF you come across Iain again." Pausing after those words and noting the drooping whiskers, she continues neutrally, "I'd rather have my surprises." Sasha gives Jeremy a Look, briefly. She sets aside the ramen noodles, shrugs, "Already did," she says, apparently fessing to her 'crime' and mistake. "Inner fangirl slipped out. Won't happen again." They're going to find out anyways, might as well come clean now. "But, only after, like I said, his little view of things matched Magneto's own." She grimaces, shrugging. "Sorry." Jeremy mrrrs.. and glances at his feet before finishing off the last of his soup. "... I don't... well.. never mind.." he murmurs and moves towards one of the sofa chairs in the living room to flop into. Some days he really hates being fuzzy. For once, Magnus uses the front door like everyone else. Well, -almost- like everyone else. He doesn't actually touch any of it as it opens and allows him entrance, then closes behind him, latching shut as the locks click back into place. He moves a few steps inside, the jacket of his suit carried over his shoulder rather casually. Dad's home, kids! He does pause a few steps inside, noting the small assemblage with a faint, if genuine smile, "Well...good evening everyone. I trust all is well?" "Use your personal judgment," Amelia finds herself saying in response to Sasha's words, pressing herself slightly against the door frame as Jeremy moves towards the living room. It's about that time she hears the locks. Rather than seeing another of their number, there's a flicker of acknowledgement towards Erik. Even if she's not the one smiling with a push of the hand away from the doorframe effortlessly. "We should talk soon, Magnus," she notes calmly, in face of.. to the smile offered to them. Jeremy's ears swivel towards the door a few moments before it swings open. He glances at Sasha and then Amelia. "...um.. yea it's ah, fine.. " doesn't he sound enthusiastic?! A sharp nod towards Amelia; she understands she likely mucked up, and it's pretty clear she won't do so again. This, for whatever reason, is important to her. As is proving herself - again, for whatever reason. "Magneto," she greets, pushing a smile towards him. She steps out of the kitchen and begins to head to the living room. "Everything's great. Got a slick gig, a few interesting people, and I get to hang with the main man, himself." That being Magneto, of course. She grins at Mags. Apparently, Sasha knows how to rebound, quickly. And that might say something well for her other character flaws. Magneto glances between all three members of the conversation, his expression somewhere between skeptical, curious, and amused. A nod of acknowledgment is given towards Amelia, and then towards Sasha and Jeremy, "Well, in that case, I will be in the study for some time should anyone need or wish to speak with me." It should go without saying that Amelia has the first "appointment slot" already reserved, though. Can we say that Amelia probably looks the furthest from amused? Certainly. "Thank you," she replies to Erik, glancing to Sasha and Jeremy before adding something else. "Good evening." Because she may not head back the same way, choosing a quicker means to her quarters. And as such, instead of headed towards her room as per the plan, the redhead turns towards the study. Ahead of Erik? Well, it's one thing that she can do, even if she opts to wait at the door for him. Jeremy suddenly realizes oh no.. he's alone.. with the girl again. He stands up and abruptly grabs for his note book on the floor next to the couch. "Ah.. yea um.. later..." he says to both the big big boss and Amelia. He sure hopes they aren't going to be in big big big trouble now *THUD* Sasha pegs Jeremy's arm, hard. "Nice one," she remarks, smirking. That appears - at least for now, to be all the retaliation that Jeremy is going to get. "Looks like I ain't the only one with a big mouth, here." She pushes her hair back, not looking afraid. She shrugs, then. "Oh well." If she's any more angry at Jeremy, she's not showing it very much. She's reminding herself instead what benefits keeping Jeremy on her side can do for her. And that helps stave her embarassment and irritation at being put out on the chopping block, like that. Jeremy growls as he's struck, his ears folding back and his teeth bared. "Hit me again an' I'll ferget yer a lady...." he hisses out, tail lashing. "You needed to know the rules, an' we both know you wouldn't have listened to me..." he grumbles, taking his notebook off the floor.